


I've got string

by Siriex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriex/pseuds/Siriex





	I've got string

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yandere_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/gifts).




End file.
